Ojos Hermosos
by Eowyn41
Summary: Skinner has never had much of a love life, until the League comes back together near the end of WW1 to fight a rising power. Devaki's not exactly impressed by him, however...(Remake of 'Through Blind Eyes')
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey, here's the remake. I know it has a new title, but oh well. 'Through Blind Eyes' isn't as original as I would like it to be. Much that was in my other fic is going to be in this one. Also, I'm sorry to my newly-appointed Beta that I did not send this first chapter to her. Can you please tell me your email so I can?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the League. I only own Devaki and whoever you don't recognize that I come up with.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Recap**_

The League has been broken up. Mina has disappeared to somewhere in Germany, Dr. Jekyll back to London, Nemo sailing the **_Nautilus_** around the Caribbean, and Tom Sawyer gallivanting in America. Skinner fell back into thieving and scavenging for himself.

Skinner, although he had helped saved the world and could now be offered a remedy, reconsidered for unknown reasons. Some of the people who offered this decided it was because Rodney Skinner still had a thirst for adventure. But many didn't realize that it may be something deeper then that...

_**August 1904**_

Skinner was lounging in a bar in a rundown part of London, getting his fill of whiskey. To his surprise, a tall, fancy-looking man in his early forties walked in. The man looked humorously out of place in the small, relatively quiet tavern.

"Is there a Mr. Rodney Skinner present?" the man asked loudly. Any talk that was going on stopped immediately. Skinner, who was quite surprised himself, stood up, and raised his glass.

"Tha' be me you ask for," he said in his witty Cockney accent, somewhat slurred by the amount of alcohol in his system. The man walked over to Skinner, and leaned over to him.

"I have a message for you," the man said in a low voice.

"From who?" Skinner asked casually.

"You'll find out soon enough. He asks for you to accompany him and four others at this address..." The mysterious man handed Skinner an envelope.

"All right, all right," Skinner said waving the man off. "Who are these people?"

"You know."

"Oh, really?" Skinner said sarcastically. But before he could ask any more questions, the man left.

"Bloody messenger," Skinner muttered, with lack of a better insult. He opened the envelope.

And so he found that the 'other four' was actually the rest of the League. They had all been summoned to meet with a mysterious stranger, who tells them to meet in M's old office, where Nemo, Mina, Skinner, and Allen first met 5 years before.

The reunion was short and tense as they waited for the man who sent for them. A dark figure emerged from the doorway at the end of the room. The person was cloaked in a dark overcoat. The hood cast a shadow on his face, so they could not identify him. To their enormous shock, a familiar voice came from the stranger's mouth.

"It's lovely to see you all again," he said, throwing off the hood.

"Allan?" Mina gasped, stumbling backwards. (A/N: Yah, I know. The 'Allan Quatermain coming back to life' thing is getting old, but who cares?)

"Yes, I would believe so," Allen said in his notable Scottish accent. "I do believe some explaining is in order..."

He motioned for all of them to sit down. Tom, who kept staring at Quatermain with his mouth gaping open, almost fell off his chair when he tried to sit on it, he was so stunned. Allan explained to the still shaken group that the same witch doctor that had granted him eternal life in Africa brought him back to life soon after they had left his grave.

He then let it soak in for a few minutes, until Skinner broke the silence.

"Why did you bring us 'ere?" he asked. "I am sure it wasn't for some heart-warming reunion, am I right?"

"Yes, yes. Of course," Allan said. "It seems like someone has found the box with Dr. Jekyll's serum, Mina's blood, and Skinner's skin." (A/N: Heh heh. Skinner's skin. How original.)

"Who is this person?" Dr. Jekyll asked.

"Ubel Ansgar," he replied. "He was once in league with M."

"How typical," Skinner scoffed. "Do we have to go through this 'fighting evil' thing once more?"

"Perhaps," Allan replied. "However, it seems that Ansgar is concentrating more on Russia for some reason."

"Russia?" Mina repeated. "Isn't Russia at war with Japan now?"

"Yes. Rumors say that they are bringing in new weapons."

"New weapons?" Sawyer asked. "Do you think they mean...?"

"Yes. Ansgar is selling the box to Russia."

"How are we going to stop them?" Jekyll asked. "It seems that we are too late!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Allan told him. "Ansgar hasn't sold it yet. He is trying to duplicate the serum, blood, and skin. You see, Russia is so greedy, they could not settle for just a small box. Ansgar has rebuilt the laboratory."

"So we have to go back and destroy it?" Skinner said, almost in a whine. " Aren't we just repeating what we tried to finish 5 years ago?"

"It seems so. However, now Ansgar has the support of Russia, and he has about doubled the army and scientists M had. Which means were are going to need more men."

"We are in luck then," Nemo suddenly said.

"Oh, really?" Mina asked. "Have you found someone who could help?"

"You read my mind," Nemo replied. "While I was sailing the Americas, I met a fascinating young woman that lived in Venezuela with her father. Her name is Devaki Gonzalo, and she seemed enthralled by my stories of the League."

"What are her 'fascinating' qualities?" Allan asked.

"She is blind. However, she can 'see' things by hearing echoes off of objects," he explained. "She is also extremely talented in combat."

"Sounds useful," Mina said thoughtfully. "She will be a great help in tracking enemies."

"It is settled then," Skinner said, clapping his hands together in enthusiasm. "We sail to Venezuela in the morning."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The group sailed in the **_Nautilus_** across the Atlantic. They reached the port of Caracas in about five days. It was nighttime when they disembarked.

"Are you sure you know where this woman lives?" Allan asked Nemo as they walked through narrow winding streets.

"Of course," Nemo assured him. "Devaki must have invited me to her home at least three times...Ah, here we are."

The six stopped in front of a tiny, rundown house that must have had only one room. Nemo knocked on the door three times. A few seconds later, a burly, brown-skinned man opened the door.

"**_¿Si, que desea? _**(What do you want?)" the man grunted in Spanish. His eyes widened in recognition when he saw Nemo and smiled.

"**_Capitán _**Nemo!" he exclaimed, throwing up his arms. "Devaki, **_ven, ven!_** (Come, come!)"

"**_Capitán _**Nemo?" a gentle voice called from inside the house. A young woman in her late twenties or early thirties appeared beside her father. Her long brown hair was plaited and, though she was still quite young, strands of grey fell onto her face. She wore a white blouse and a long, brown skirt that barely brushed her bare and dirty feet. She wore dark sunglasses not unlike Skinner's and was leaning on a crude staff made out of wood.

"Miss Gonzalo!" Nemo exclaimed. "It is wonderful to see you!"

"And I you, **_Señor, _**if I may excuse my...disability," she replied with a lightly accented voice. "May I inquire as to why you were gone for so long?"

"I was summoned to meet with an old friend," Nemo told her, glancing quickly at Quatermain. "Do you recall the story of Allan Quatermain?"

"Quatermain?" Devaki questioned. "I thought you said he was dead!"

"It seems we made a mistake," Nemo said.

"I see," Devaki replied. "Well, why are you here?"

"We are in need of your services."

"'We'?" Devaki questioned. She lightly tapped her staff on the wooded floor. She nodded curtly. "Yes, yes. Come in."

The six crowded into the small home. Devaki effortlessly walked over to a crude wooden rocking chair across the room. She placed her staff in front of her, laying both hands on the rounded handle.

"First of all, who are your companions, **_Señor_** Nemo?" Devaki asked. Allan stepped forward.

"I am Allan Quatermain," he told her. Devaki nodded and smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," she said. She tapped her staff slightly on the floor. Her head turned to Mina.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Mina Harker."

"Ah, yes," Devaki said, grinning again. "The vampire. Nemo has told me about you, also." She then pointed to Tom.

"How about you?" she asked.

"Tom Sawyer," he said, bowing. "At your service, ma'am."

"The American," she said, nodding. "Quite the fierce types, they are."

"And I am Henry Jekyll," Jekyll said. Devaki's face softened, as if she was thinking about something.

"Yes, I know of you, too," she said softly. There was a few seconds silence until Devaki suddenly spoke.

"Where is the other?" she asked. "I am sure I heard six come in."

"That would be Skinner," Allan said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Where is that blasted chap, anyway?"

Suddenly, Devaki grinned and turned around to face behind her.

"Hello, Mr. Skinner."

Skinner, who was about to grab Devaki as a prank and scare her, stumbled backwards, surprised.

"What the...? How did you...? How can you...?" he stuttered.

"I can hear the vibrations of your step, and it shows up in my mind as your...how do you say...silhouette," she explained coolly. "Why did you want to scare me anyway?"

"Don't worry, Miss," Tom said. "He does it all the time. One person you can't sneak on now, eh, Skinner?"

"Quite a talent you got there," Skinner muttered sarcastically as he walked over and picked up his black overcoat, which lay on the ground a few feet from the chair.

Devaki grinned and turned to the rest of the group. "Now that introductions have been made, what is your purpose for being here?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's note: Okay, so I only changed a few things. But the biggest thing was the time, if you ask me. Now Skinner would be about thirty five or so, and that way Devvy and Skinner are good to match. (does happy 13-year-old dance. Don't ask, it's an inside joke.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: For those who wondered, '_Ojos Hermosos'_ means 'Beautiful Eyes'. **

OOOOOOOOO

"...And that's why we need your help," Allan finished.

"Spanish sailors have been telling of this...**_disturbance_** in the east," Devaki said thoughtfully. "They say there might be a war."

"World War, actually," Skinner corrected. "Many countries are getting worried."

"Same thing," Allan waved off. "The point is...your services to the League would be greatly appreciated."

Devaki thought for a while in silence, considering. She then stood up.

"I accept your request," she said, raising her hand for Quatermain to shake.

"Very good," Allan replied, taking her hand and shaking it. "Welcome to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."

"'Gentlemen'?" Devaki questioned, smiling.

"Well, it doesn't sound exactly right if we called it 'League of Extraordinary Gentlepeople', now, would it?" Skinner pointed out.

"No, I suppose not," Devaki replied, slightly amused. "Anyway, where are we heading to? Russia?"

"Close," Sawyer said. "Mongolia."

"Where is that?"

"Right underneath Russia," he replied. "It's landlocked between Russia and China."

"Know your geography, don't you, lad?" Allan said, amused. Tom shrugged, grinning.

"Well, I must get packed for a long journey, don't I?" Devaki said. Mina walked over.

"I will help you," she said. Devaki nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Harker," she said.

"Call me Mina."

The two walked into another room adjoined to the living room. Devaki remarkably maneuvered through her room as if she wasn't blind at all. She went to a small dresser, (about the height of a toddler) and emptied it into a worn traveling bag. It didn't make much of a difference, however, for she owned very little.

"Do you have any coats?" Mina asked, a slight note of pity in her voice. Devaki caught this.

"Yes. It's folded beside my bed," she replied, a little coldly. Mina walked over and picked up a worn leather men's jacket. Mina could tell by the size of it that it was much too big for Devaki's slim frame.

The two then walked out of the room. The League filed out the door. Devaki, however, stayed back, speaking softly to her father, who began to look grief-stricken with every word.

"**_Te amo_** **_Papi_**(I love you Dad)," she sa

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ah, the **_Nautilus_**," Devaki breathed. "I can feel the vastness of it. I wish I could actually see it."

"Why not? I thought you could hear echoes," Tom said.

"Of course. But I can't see color, nor design," Devaki said, walking toward the huge vessel. She made her way slowly, pointing her staff in front of her, to feel any objects in her path.

"Do you need any help getting on the ship, Miss Gonzalo?" Nemo asked.

"No, no. I can manage myself," Devaki said rather stiffly. As the rest of the group filed onto the ship, Devaki waited near the door.

"Mr. Nemo, can you show me my living quarters?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss Gonzalo," he said, taking her arm. He leaded her up a few floors and across massive hallways. They finally came to a door near the end of one.

"Here you are," he said, opening the door. Devaki thanked him and asked him if she could be alone to explore and memorize her new space. Nemo obliged and left.

Devaki started her investigation of her room. But first she opened her suitcase and took out a short metal pole. She pushed a button on the top, and it suddenly lengthened to the exact size of her wooden walking stick. She tapped one end on the ground, and nodded, satisfied.

She carefully walked every square foot of the room, touching the walls, searching all the nooks and crannies. She examined the desk that was pushed against the wall opposite her bed. Her hand pushed against a typewriter. She immediately realized the numbers and letters were in Braille. She made a mental note to thank Nemo later. She then started to unpack her things, putting what little clothing she had into the dresser at the foot of her bed.

About an hour later, a knock came at her door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened to reveal Captain Nemo.

"It's me. I am here to escort you to the dinner hall."

Devaki nodded, allowing Nemo to lead her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That is not the stick I saw earlier," Skinner told Devaki as she sat down next to him. "Why do you need two?"

"This one is specialized for me to hear echoes much more clearly," she explained. "It is also..." She lifted the end of it into the air and pushed a button under the retract button. The end suddenly morphed into a spear-like point.

"...A weapon."

"Bloody hell!" Skinner said, alarmed. "You can poke someone's eye out with that thing!"

"Mr. Skinner, I can do more than that," she said, grinning devilishly. She retracted the point. "Anyway, I'm sure it will be needed more often then not. We're going into dangerous territory, are we not?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After dinner, Nemo led Devaki, again, to her room. She remembered about the typewriter and thanked him.

"Well, I knew how much you loved to write, so I decided to drop by a store for blind people and bought it," he said. Devaki smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He bowed and stepped out of the room. Devaki closed the door behind him and dressed into her white nightgown. She took off her glasses and laid them on the bedside table, and then leaned her metal pole against the table, so it could be easily reached. She climbed into her bed and fell quickly to sleep.

Suddenly, she awoke to a barely audible shuffling across her floor. She then heavy weight on her bed. The person grabbed her by the waist. Frightened, she grabbed her staff and swung it furiously at the person.

"OW!" a voice yelled as she felt her pole hit something solid. The person released her. "What was that for?"

"**_¡BAJATE DE MI ENCIMA, CERDO!_** (Get off of me, you pig!)**_" _**Devaki shrieked

About ten seconds later, she heard the door open and heard Nemo's voice.

"What's going on here?" Nemo demanded. Devaki heard a light switch click on. "Mrs. Gonzalo, there's no one here..." His voice faded.

"SKINNER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" he roared suddenly.

"I wasn't doin' nofin," Skinner said in an innocent voice. Devaki felt the weight lift instantly. Anger rose in her.

"**_You weren't doing anything?_** **_¡Te Atreviste a molestarme!_** (You dared to try and harass me!)" She shouted at the direction of his voice. She then started spitting curses in a mixture of Spanish and English. "¡You **_es un cerdo enfermo,_** mindless, **_estúpido!_** (You are a sick, mindless, stupid pig!) **_Espero que te putrefiques y mueras en el infierno_**, you sick minded... (I hope you rot and die in Hell...)

"Devaki! Devaki! Please calm down," Nemo said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I promise he **_will not_** touch you again." He glared at where he thought Skinner was.

"Oh, he better..." she snarled. "Or I might just push the **_other_** button..."

"Oh, no, Devvy! I won't do it ever again!" Skinner said quickly as he hurriedly walked out of the room. But Devaki caught a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's Miss Gonzalo to you now, **_Cerdo_** (Pig)!" she called after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I added about a quarter more onto the chapter, so you can figure out where the changes are. Oh...AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Reviewers: **

**Sara: Thank you! You are the only one who has reviewed so far so you are my buddy! (snuggles)**

**Disclaimer: (monotone) I don't own the League. All I own is Ubel and Devvy.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why did he do that?" Devaki said angrily to Nemo after Skinner fled.

"Well, miss, it is just a habit," Nemo explained. "Like Mr. Sawyer said yesterday, he does it all the time."

"He better not do it again," she said, lying back down on her bed. "Goodnight, Mr. Nemo."

"Goodnight, Devaki," Nemo said. "If you have any more...problems, I'll be here in a minute." He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Devaki snuggled under her covers, mumbling curses, and went to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Devaki met up with Skinner, to her extreme displeasure.

"'Ello, Devvy," he said merrily. "'Ow is your day going?"

"Didn't I say you are to call me 'Miss Gonzalo'?" she snapped, walking past him.

"Sorry, Devvy!" he said. Devaki growled in frustration, walking faster.

For the next few days, Devaki went out of her way to avoid Skinner. Whenever he did try to start a conversation, her back would stiffen, and she would walk away.

Skinner, who usually had a cheerful attitude, was getting his parade rained on from Devaki's behavior. Most of the time, whenever he played a prank on any of the League, they would (of course) yell at him, then forgive him. Well...somewhat. But Devaki was extremely stubborn. She just wouldn't forgive and forget.

"Bloody Hispanic," he mumbled one night after she blew him off again. Skinner was now ready to give up. He left to go joke around with Sawyer for a bit, and then go explore the massive ship until night fell, which was in a few hours. As he sulked around, trying to found Sawyer on the top deck, practicing his aiming, which was almost as good as Quatermain's now.

"Hey Skinner," Tom said over his shoulder, taking an aim at a floating buoy about a hundred meters away.

"'Ello, Sawyer," Skinner said casually, watching Tom fire at the buoy, blowing it up. "Nice shot."

"Thanks," Tom replied, starting to reload his gun. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Bored," Skinner said in a monotone. "Devvy sure isn't letting up."

"She's Latin, Skinner, what else do you expect?"

"Yeh, I know," he replied, shrugging.

"You like her, don't you?" Tom asked, grinning.

"Yeh, she's quite the looker," Skinner said.

"Only you, Skinner," Sawyer sniggered. "Only you."

"Wha' do you mean, 'only me'?" Skinner asked.

"Listen, you just don't get it," he replied, shaking his head. "Devaki is blind, right? She has no idea what she looks like! She doesn't care if you think she's beautiful."

"You might be right, Sawyer," Skinner said thoughtfully. He then smiled his distinctive devilish grin. "But that's not my style."

Tom rolled his eyes, and went back to practicing his shooting skills. Skinner, taking it that he should leave, descended the stairs, and then wandered aimlessly around the ship.

After about an hour of boring, lethargic walking, he decided to try to talk to Devaki again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

However, Devaki had just left her room for a while to explore the ship, winding her way through almost endless hallways, half-expecting to get lost. But she knew many of the ship's sailors, so she was comfortable asking them to lead her back to her room if she did get lost.

Devaki found wandering through the ship by herself in almost pitch darkness both frightening and exciting. After about half an hour, she found herself climbing a small, narrow stairway that she thought might lead outside, as she could smell the air became much more salty and cool.

As she pushed open the large metal door, she heard a loud BANG as Tom Sawyer shot and blew up another ball.

Hearing the door open, Sawyer turned around.

"Hello Miss Gonzalo," Sawyer said, bowing. He instantly felt foolish, remembering that she was blind.

"Please, call me Devaki," she said, walking over to him. "I may be thirty three, but I'm not **_that_** formal. Not yet, anyway. So, **_Señor _**Sawyer, what would you be doing up here?"

"Oh, just practicing my shooting skills," he said. Devaki just nodded. For a moment, she seemed to consider something.

"You are friends with Mister Skinner, are you not?" she said.

"Yeah, we're on good terms with each other," he said casually. "He likes you, you know." Devaki's dark eyebrows rose up high in mock amusement, though her facial expressions told Tom that she was slightly annoyed.

"Oh really?" she asked, her voice concluding what Tom suspected; that she wasn't fond of Skinner's actions.

"Yeah, he said you are quite the looker..."

Devaki (if Tom could see her eyes) gave him a piercing glare.

"His words, ma'am, not mine," he said defensively. Devaki sighed, a hint of frustration in her breath.

"Interesting choice of words, then," she said softly, bitterly. Tom instantly understood that he shouldn't have repeated Skinner's words. Devaki said good-bye and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When night fell, Skinner didn't go to dinner. He kept walking around...thinking about certain things.

As he finally headed back to his room, he ran into Tom. And I mean literally.

"Skinner, watch where's you're goin'!" Tom said after he caught himself from falling.

"Why don't you?"

"I can't even see you!"

"Oh...right."

"Hey, I met up with Devaki a few hours ago," Sawyer said.

"Really? Wha'd she say?" Skinner asked. Tom hesitated.

"We just chatted. Nothing much," he said, shrugging. "She looked a lot calmer then she was the night after you scared her."

"Yeah...but at least **_she_** doesn't have the bruises," Skinner said grimly, rubbing his arm (which was invisible).


End file.
